


Hobbies

by 2rus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future AU, M/M, Oneshot, Snapchat, a 1k fic about nothing but aomine adoring kagami to dead wow, aomine loves taking pictures, because that's a thing, hints ok kikasa, midorima tries to be a tsudenre supporting friend at least he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2rus/pseuds/2rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki loves many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the self indulgent, everyday life, AoKaga fic no one asked for.
> 
> Really really its just 1K of somewhat fluff
> 
> help me i can only write fluff and one shots
> 
> Shout Out to Jules for making me think of this! [emoji peace sign]
> 
> UPDATE: i tried fixing some of the mistakes but im 95% sure there's still mistakes so ... just let me know if u find them!

Lots people didn't know about Daiki’s love for dogs, most people only thought _‘ah, he only has time and love for basketball and big boobs,’_ but in reality they kept on missing the subtle hints that he would drop here and there… _like_ his passion for popular American pop songs, breezy but pleasant summer days, dogs, and fast food.

 

The power forward also had a deep appreciation for: frozen sweets, watching the New Year fireworks with friends, and _shopping_.

 

In all honestly, Aomine had given up on letting people know about his favourite things; allowing everyone to continue thinking what they wanted was easier after all. Since the Inter-High though, he had notice how some of his long time friends had started paying more attention to them. Of course, Satsuki and Tetsuya were two of the first people who notice his likes and dislikes even before the competition. Tetsu had even gone as far as to joke around him about his sudden _‘change of heart’_ whenever the weather forecast announced rain through the entire week because he just _knew_ exactly how much he _hated_ rainy days.

 

Kise was one of the first _other_ ones that took notice of his likes and dislikes. On his 17 th birthday, the blonde small forward had gotten him a pair of the newest Nike models along with accessories he’d voice his interest in a couple of months back. Midorima also started doing this, but somehow always managing to relate it to horoscopes and fortune and dismissively mention how he definitely had _NOT_ asked Satsuki or Tetsu about what to get him even if Tetsu kept on loudly insisting that he did.

 

In all honestly, Daiki secretly felt a little touched at the subtle changes his close friends were making slowly around him… Making him feel somewhat nostalgic as time went on and their friendship grew stronger, reminding him that although things had changed, they somewhat also stayed the same. And although Daiki did was enjoying the change in atmosphere, it was the almost like earth shattering _shift_ that _Taiga Kagami_ brought to his life along with his too annoying attitude and love for basketball that he _liked_ the most.

  

It was almost natural how Daiki continued to spent time with Seirin’s power forward and as time when on, he began to also learn all the little things that made Kagami, well… _him_. After all he had become more observant and thoughtful of these king of things (the fact that he masked it under the pretense that he _needed_ to be hyper aware of Kagami had in order to beat him at basketball had nothing to do with it). What he had learned so far is that Kagami: _loves_ to cook AND he was damn good at it, and that because he had tasted his “famous” burgers, he could no longer enjoy fast food as much as he did before that point in time.

 

When Daiki finally confessed his new found ‘suffering’ about this, it brought a string of loud laughter from the red hair and teasing smirk from Tetsu who he’d been having dinner with at the time.

 

That night, he found out that he enjoyed Kagami's boisterous laughing as well.  

 

The next thing change that Kagami brought to his life was to his schedule. Daiki, in all sense of the words, was _NOT_ a morning person, he _hated_ mornings, they were cold and unnecessarily dark, but somehow Kagami managed to changed that as well. He was an early bird, he loves having early runs, and mostly he _loves_ challenging Daiki at almost everything.

 

It was because of this that mornings found him awake earlier than usual and going out for runs to beat Kagami in _his_ routine. Hell, mornings found him making his way back to the red hair’s apartment after their run for breakfast and bickering. And although weird at first, Daiki found out a lot of things about Taiga that he didn’t imagine himself knowing like his little habit of whistling while cooking or that he always wore a serene smile whenever he’d finish cooking and was on the process of platting the food. Taiga would never admit it, but he liked it when people would finish and compliment his food and that he would get super ecstatic if they asked for seconds.  

 

He loved going for runs.

 

He hated dogs.

 

He loved romantic sitcom.

 

He was a little fashionista.

 

Like Daiki, he hated the cold.

 

And he loved surfing.

 

 

The last one Daiki only knew because at some point they had talked about it (after all, seeing so many pictures of Taiga at the beach was bound to make Daiki curious).

 

The most important thing he learned was that Taiga showed his emotions through his facial expressions all the time. This last thing is probably the thing Daiki loved the most, the thing that drove him to reach for his phone and snag the first pictures… The ones that got him a foot to the jaw and a fight that had them all bruised up in the end.

 

Taiga had demanded him to erase them, but Daiki denied him this… He just couldn’t… Not after he looked at them and felt the uncontrollable urge to find out every possible way the face of his, then friend, could morph into another emotion.

 

And of course to bug the hell out of him.

 

Of course.

 

.

 

 

It became an obsession, really, how he started taking picture after picture of Taiga in various places. When they went out to play street basketball and the sunlight shone just right between the tree branches on to the court; when Taiga won their daily morning race; the way his cheeks would puff after eating one too many burgers at once… The way he would scowl at him when he saw his phone camera aimed at him. 

 

By Christmas, he had a smartphone (a present from his parents for keeping up with his grades) and had a folder already named “blackmail” which was filled with mostly candid pictures of Kagami and then some.

 

Kagami hated that he owned a smartphone.

 

Tetsu teased him of having a crush on Taiga after he discovered his blackmail folder.

 

…

 

He cursed Tetsu for being right.

 

.

 

 

As their relationship progressed, so did the pictures and the little things he discovered about Taiga. He discovered that Taiga was a huge blanket hoarder; he loved cuddling and the way Daiki's hair smelled. He hated cold showers, and winter clothing, but loved the way the snowed looked in the morning after a storm. He was good at snowboarding and ice-skating. He would curse in English whenever something pissed him off and he constantly had secret conversations with his brother Himuro so Daiki wouldn't understand him. 

 

By late March, Kise had talked Daiki into making a snapchat account and he found himself quickly filling it with 100+ second stories of their every day life. 

 

A picture of Taiga grossly engrossed in his sitcoms.

 

Another of him trying to pet Nigou as they pet sat him for the day.

 

Lots and lots of pictures on Nigou whenever he'd the chance to visit him.

 

More pictures of Taiga cooking with the little smile Daiki had come to love.

 

A picture of his surprised face the first time he legitimately called him ‘Taiga’ instead of Kagami.

 

His favorites pictures were probably the ones where Taiga looked the happiest. Yes, he loved the ones where he would notice and act all embarrassed about it, he adored the ones with the secret smiles, but the ones where Taiga showed his true happiness through his expressions were the ones Daiki treasure the most. He had one of his bed hair and calm face while he slept, one of him deeply enjoying his favorite dessert. The way he looked when playing basketball at his heart’s content. The best part about all of them was the knowledge that they were taken at the time when they’d spend the entire day together.

It was cheesy as hell and in no way was he bound to tell a soul about it, but it just gave him the warmest of feelings knowing that he was part of the reason why his boyfriend was completely and undoubtedly happy. 

Eventually Daiki admitted that he had a _thing_ for photography.

 

. 

 

By his next birthday party, everyone had notice his obsession with photos (after all his snapchat stories were the longest ones, only rivaled by Kise’s stories).

It came as no surprise that someone had gotten him a professional camera. What he didn’t expect was that it came from his boyfriend. It was early in the morning, Taiga was preparing breakfast after their run and Daiki sat on the table, tapping through Kise’s snapchat story which was filled with pictures of him and Kaijou's ex-captain in various states of normal and gradually escalating to violence as Kise avoided being punched by the other. Taiga had wordlessly put the wrapped box next to his plate and continued eating his breakfast, ignoring the confused look he sent him across the table.

Once he’d open it though, Taiga said “if you’re going to keep taking photos, at least make them have better quality than the shitty camera from your phone.”

 

Daiki’s response was to take back-to-back photos of Taiga eating and gradually becoming embarrassed before he tried to snatch the camera away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> This hasn't had a ending note but if you're reading it now, congrats you read the updated version!
> 
> :) i'll try to answer comments better im sorry fjksldjf
> 
> tt: [ rapperjiminie](http://twitter.com/rapperjiminie)


End file.
